


A massage one shot

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: Was given the prompt Back MassageRoland/ajay your welcome-





	A massage one shot

Ajay was on his and Roland’s bed laid out with a towel covering himself. He’d been having a few kinks in it and found it very uncomfortable to sit or even stand. He’d been in the kitchen and tried to reach something but had flinched before laying against the counter groaning in pain.”What the hell...” He whispers.

Roland had come up too him in concern. Putting a hand on his back.”What’s wrong love?” He says while trying too help him stand. Ajay leans against him groaning.”My back...I don’t know why it hurts so much-“ he had said.  
Roland gives him a worried look , before leading him to their bedroom. Ajay gives a him a confused look.”Wha-“  
“Get undressed and cover yourself up. Then lay on your stomach. I’m gonna try and help you...” Ajay blushes a little bit but nods.

And now he was still laying down waiting for Roland to come back.”He Closes his eyes slightly sighing. Eventually hears Roland Come in and his head perks up. He watches him set a few things down on the table next too them.”He raises an eyebrow at him.”Relax I’m just got a few things so I could massage your back.”  
Ajay blushes slightly before smiling.He sets his head down on his arms. Roland chuckles before grabbing a bottle of lotion put some in his hands before setting them on him. He starts lightly pressing down in a few places which makes ajay shiver and moan in pleasure.”

Roland only keeps going putting more pressure onto Ajay’s back.”Ajay moans in pain when Roland hits a particular spot. Which makes him stop.”Are you ok?!” He asks concern.”It’s just that’s the spot. It hurts so much...” He whines   
“Hmmm...I think you got a kink in your back I’m going to have to massage at it or stretch it out.” He says ajay groans.”Just make it quick.”  
“I’ll try but this might take awhile.” Ajay groans but says nothing more. 

Roland starts massaging the spot around it.  
Ajay squirms slightly. Roland eventually takes his palm and digs into it pressing hard and rubbing it.  
“Ahhh~” Ajay moans in a slight pain/Pleasure as he starts to feel it come undone. Roland grabs Ajay’s shoulder lifting him at an angle before digging in and massaging the spot.  
Ajay moves making little noises”Ro~” He moans

“Don’t worry I almost-“ He Hears and audible Pop and Ajay Moans in pain”Ahhhhh-“ Before slumping down a content little sleepy smile on his face.”Oh~ I feel...so much more better~” He sighs out. Roland chuckles softly before kissing his temple.

“I’m glad I could help you love...” He then pets his hair softly. Ajay makes little happy noises.”Mmmm...I still need a little more~”  
Roland looked confused before it turned into a little smirk.”Oh~ Well let me be of assistance. Roll over~” Ajay moans a little bit as he does. The towel around him barely managed to conceal his erection. Roland chuckles.”You were enjoying yourself weren’t you?” Ajay only nods smirking happily.

Roland slides onto the bed and props ajay against his back. Ajay cuddles up too him.  
Roland uncovers ajay before putting his hand on his dick.”Oh yes~” He moans. Roland chuckles and slowly starts stroking it. Ajay squirms against him moaning.”Oh Ro~ Please...Fuck Me...” Roland gives a sorry look.”Unfortunately I can’t tonight. I need you walking tomorrow remember?” Ajay pouts looking up at him.”Ro! Come on! I know you can be gentle! Just don’t fuck Me like your life depends on it!” Roland kisses him softly.

“But it dose~ You always brings the animal out in me~” He whispers dirtily . Ajay huffs and crosses his arms.”Ro! I fucking swear!”  
Roland rolls his eyes.”How about a compromise?” Ajay raises an eyebrow.”Go on.”  
He leans into to whisper.”How about I just fuck you with my fingers?” Ajay nods with a smile.’Better then nothing ‘ He thinks.

“Alright lay on my lap, ass up” He says bluntly which just makes him harder and feeling needy. He quickly follows orders and lays down.  
Roland laughs at his eagerness. He grabs the lotion from the Table and puts some on his hand. Before circling his fingers around his hole. Ajay only shivers before moaning as Roland presses into him slowly at first using one and then slowly fitting in a second one.  
Ajay moans clawing the bedsheets.”Ro Oh god Yesss ~” He chuckles.”You really like this don’t you?” Ajay only nods. Pressing his hips back onto his fingers trying too get them deeper.”You really are a slut sometimes...I can’t believe I always thought you were innocent little angel~” ajay looks up at him with a heated look.  
“I’m just full of surprises ~ although Im just a slut for you~” Roland cocks smirk.”Ah ,So you’re basically my little own personal Fucktoy?”Ajay moans nodding.

Roland chuckles before sliding his fingers deeper into ajay. Ajay whimpers moving his hips slightly.”Please Ro~” He begs. Roland only smirks before starting to go at a faster pace. He slides them in and out. “Mmmm yesss~ Please more! I need more!” He begs as he grinds against him. Roland shakes his head.” No You only get two tonight and then tomorrow night I’ll make it up too you~”

“Nooo~” He begs  
“It’s either this or I stop.” He says bluntly  
Ajay moans pitifully.”Fine...”  
Roland smiles laughing softly.”You really get desperate?”  
“Only for you Ro Ro” He says quietly blushing.  
Roland chuckles before continuing. He pushes his fingers deep inside him and starts exploring trying too find his sweet spot. Eventually he dose and he can tell based on Ajay’s loud moan.”Oh Roland~ Please do that again!!!”  
And Roland obliges and attacks the spot making ajay moan loudly and grind against him.”Please! Please! Please!” He begs almost sobbing.

“Don’t worry love you’ll get to come~”  
“Oh~ Ro I think-“ As Roland hits the spot one more time Ajay comes all over them. When he finally calms he slumps against Roland sleepily.

Roland chuckles before slowly sliding his fingers out of him with a pop. Ajay groans.  
“Satisfied?” He asks ajay can only nod.  
Roland kisses him Before gently picking him up he lays him down before cleaning him up and removing the bedsheet before climbing in and then pulling the covers over them.

Ajay cuddles up to him nuzzling him.”Good night Ro...”

“Good night Love...” He says before kissing his forehead softly and then falling asleep arms wrapped around him.


End file.
